


In love with you

by Queen_Riff



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, barryallen, eddiethawne, iriswest, theflash - Freeform, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Riff/pseuds/Queen_Riff
Summary: what I think should have happened when Barry told iris he loved her basic plot but things are different, also Joe is working the nightshift and Barry lives with Joe at this point





	In love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I’m starting to write a lot more fanfics and my fanfics very between superflash, karamel, westallen, olivarry, Karivarry, and so many other ships and crack ships and I also do glee, greys anatomy, the fosters and what not, thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this short but very fluffy fic

Barry and iris were sitting on the couch in Joes living room talking. Barry than said, “ I love you, Iris." He had told her, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame in a warm embrace.

"Awe. I love you, too." Iris had told him returning the embrace, smiling softly. Slowly, he pulled himself away from her, and that was when she saw the look in his eyes that told her he had meant something entirely different when he said those four simple words.

"When we were kids I loved you before I even know what the word love meant." He began letting out a breath. "And then my mom died and I had to go live with the girl I had a crush on. Look. There were so many times I wanted to tell you; Jr. Prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays, all the Christmases, but I—I never did."

She had moved to sit down on the couch by this point in his confession, the tears that had begun building in her eyes. He moved to sit beside her, keeping some distance between them not wanting to make her uncomfortable, and continued.

"I kept it in. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way, I would lose you, too. That's the irony." He forced out a half laugh through his own tears. "I was so scared of losing you that I did. I know I've had our whole lives to tell you this, and you're with Eddie now, and I know that. And I know my timing couldn't be any worse, but I just—I couldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry."

He had come to the end of his confession and paused, watching her to gauge her reaction, or possibly even waiting for a response. But Iris had none, she was stunned speechless by his words. Barry dropped his gaze and lowered his head before standing, walking away from her. He had tears streaming down his face as he said, “ I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore.” He than choked on his tears and said, “ I’ll see you  
around Iris.” 

He was half way out the door when he felt an arm on his hand and he got pulled in the door closing. He was pulled into a hug as Iris began rubbing his back. She couldn’t stand it when Barry cried he would never let her see him cry and now he was falling apart in front of her. His head was on her shoulder as she sat them down. She than said, “ it’s okay Barry Let it out I’m here and I love you, your my best friend.” This caused Barry To go over the edge as he began heavily sobbing into her embrace. 

Iris felt tears fall down her face as she watched her best friend her lifelong partner in crime break down in her arms. She rubbed his back and whispered into his ear, “ shh it’s okay Barry Let it out I’m here and I’m never leaving you.” Barry began chocking on his sobs from how much he was crying. Iris patted and rubbed his back to calm him down as she held onto him tighter. Barry than said in between heavy sobs, “ I know you won’t ever love me the way I love you Iris, But I can’t lose you, i can’t, I just can’t.” 

Iris felt her heart break as she said, “ you won’t ever lose me Barry always remember that I’ll always be here no matter what.”’ Barry leaned up and placed his lips on hers as he stole a passionate kiss. Iris was shocked at the passion and electricity she felt when Barry’s lips touched her own. She’s never felt anything like it not even with Eddie, and it scared her. Barry pulled away and was crying into the croak of her neck as he said, “Please Just this once, just for this one time please, please” Iris felt her heart break as she than took his face in her hands as she planted her lips upon his. They than kissed as Barry was crying and he said, “ please,” over and over again. He than cried onto her shoulder as she pulled his face and up and planted her lips on his as the two began making out and they fell  
back against the couch. 

It was a few hours later when Barry was redoing his shirt and Iris was pulling up her pants and fixing her shirt. They were both blushing as Barry avoided her eye contact, he than said, “ I’m sorry Iris.” Iris shook her head as she walked over and pulled him into a hug. She than said, “ no I’m sorry Bare, the making out without clothes on was incredible and kissing you gives me so more spark and passion than kissing any other man I’ve ever been with. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it but I love you too and I have some people I need to talk to but I promise I’m yours.” Barry nodded his head as a single tear fell down his face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead as he said, “ go I’ll be okay.” Iris nodded her head as she pecked him on the lips and walked out the door heading over to Eddies place. 

Iris walked into eddies apartment as she walked right up to Eddies couch as he looked up and smiled at her but saw her face and frowned, He than said, “ Iris what’s wrong?” Iris than said, “ I can’t be with you anymore, Eddie I’m sorry but I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t feel 100 percent with you and you deserve so much more.” Eddie stood up as he said, “ you feel 100 percent with Barry don’t you?” Iris looked down as Eddie said, “ hey it’s okay, the moment Barry woke up from that coma I knew things between us were over but hey at least I got to be Iris West’s boyfriend for a year.” 

Iris had tears falling down her face as she said, “ I’m so sorry.” Eddie than wiped her tears and said, “ nonsense their are so many other fish in the sea and hey that blonde cop down at the CCPD tried slipping me her number yesterday so that’s something.” This caused Iris to laugh as they both laughed and Iris said, “ your such a good man.” Eddie smiled and said, “ your a good woman too Iris not go get your boy and don’t mess up this You’re both perfect for each other.” Iris smiled as she leaned up and kissed Eddies cheek as she walked out the door and headed over to her dads place. 

Iris walked into the house to find Barry sitting in the couch looking at his phone. Barry looked up from his phone as he placed it down and stood up. Iris walked right up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Barry was shocked at first but immediately responded as he placed his hands on her face. The two passionately kissed as they pulled apart to breath and Iris said, “ Eddie and I are done.” Barry smiled as he said, “ will you be my girlfriend Iris West?” Iris smiled and said, “ I would love to Barry Allen,” as she pulled him into another kiss. 

Barry fell back on the couch as Iris sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waste. The two were making out as Iris leaned down and unbuttoned Barry’s shirt and tore the buttons down. She pulled off his shirt revealing his toned muscle and abs as she than pulled over her own shirt and Unclipped her bra. Barry leaned down and began placing kissed down her neck and onto her breasts as he spent his sweet time licking around her nubs. He than unbuckled his belt as he pulled down his pants and iris pulled down hers. They than followed with their underwear as they were both now naked. 

Iris got on her knees as she leaned down and placed her mouth on the head of his member. She than went all the way down his good nine inches as she went back up with a pop. Barry let out a small groan as his eyes were shut tightly, Iris smirked as she did this over and over again and than added her hands to the bottom of his balls and gave them a squeeze. She got him nice and hard as Barry let out a groan and said, “ my turn.” Barry ran his tongue down her body and than teased her thighs as he finally his her golden spot as she let out a moan. Barry than licked her whole entire slit as he began sucking on her clit. He did this for a few minutes before she let out with a gasp, “ I’m ready.” 

Barry smiled as he lifted her up and positioned her on top of him, he than lowered her onto him as he slowly pushed into her. They both let out a groan as Barry rocked his hips slowly and Iris let out a gasp. He than pulled out and pushed back in a little faster as Iris moaned. She than said gasping, “ you can go faster,” Barry smiled as he pulled out and pushed back into her. He than did this over and over again as the only sounds heard were their skin clapping against each other and them both gasping each other’s names and moaning and groaning. Barry felt Iris getting closer as he couldn’t go first so he placed his hand on her clit and rubbed it ferociously. This caused her to go over the edge as she screamed his name as she came. Barry came shortly after her as he let out her name with a cry. 

Barry than pulled out of her as he laid back on the couch and laid her neck to him. They were both sweating like crazy as they were coming down from their orgasmic high. Once they were both okay and their breathing normalized Iris said, “ I can’t believe we just dry humped and fucked on my fathers couch.“ This caused them both to laugh as Iris said, “ I mean in our childhood living room Barry.” They both laughed some more as Barry said, “ well I thought it was great and I love you Iris West.” Iris smiled as she turned to him and said, “ and I love you to Barry Allen.” Barry than leaned down and pecked her on the lips as Iris rested her head in the croak of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. He than used one arm to lay a blanket on top of them as they both cuddled under the blanket and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 3 years later they were married and lived in their beautiful loft together. Neither of them ever forgot their first time together and the moment they knew they would spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
